With Love!
by marvelwomen
Summary: When a white stick changes Emily's life she wonders what she is going to do! Where will she get help when things get tough and where will she turn to when she needs help! Set in season 1/2 Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**So I love TNS and decided to write a fanfic about them. Updates once every week because I'm not sure if there are really any TNS fanfic people out there. Please R &R short chapters because I'm not sure what to write.**

Emily lay on her bed crying. A white stick lay beside her discarded on her duvet. How could she be so stupid? How could she think her actions wouldn't have consequences? Now this had happened and it was on course to change her life. For the better or the worse she didn't know.

Emily imagined everyone at the studios faces. She'd have to tell them soon. After all she was four months gone and she had already started getting a bump. At first she had thought she was just putting on weight and had cut back on the sugar. But then when **cutting** back on the sugar hadn't worked she had had to accept that something else was going on. Then tonight she had finally plucked up the courage to take the test.

The only thing she had decided Defenitly about was that this baby was not going to ruin her dance career. Sure she wouldn't be able to do extreme moves anymore or wear tight clothes but she could still dance. She was only sixteen why did this have to happen to her? It wasn't going to be easy but she was now determined to see it through to the end. It may not have been what she wanted. It au not have been what was best for her but it had happened now and Emily was not one to give up easily. She wouldn't give people the satisfaction.

Closing her eyes to try and brandish he pain and tears she let her mind wander to the father. His name was Eldon and he was a dancer at The Next Step Dance Studio. Eldon was kind funny and Emily adored him. It had allhappened during a wild night of passion with him. They had used a condom but obdviously it had split. Emily had loved Eldon and she had given him everything but it hadn't been enough. Now Eldon was happy with Michelle and this would be even more hurtful if he turned her away.

Emily knew there was only one person she could talk to about this - her sister Riley. Climbing off the bed and grabbing the stick she snuck along the hall and into Riley's room.

Riley woke from a deep slumber to see a figure sneaking into her room. "What" she mumered sleepily. Suddenly her eyes came into focus and she saw Emily's pale face looking at her. "Em's what is it?" Riley queried.

Emily said nothing only held out the White stick that previously had shown her her fate. It took Riley a moment to read it but when she did she looked up at Emily her face shocked. "Em is this yours" she asked. Emily nodded and Riley sighed. "Come on" she encouraged holding up her bed covers so that Emily could climb in.

Emily didn't need telling twice and she jumped into her sisters bed. Riley wrapped an arm round her distressed sister trying to provide a sense of comfort. As Emily snuggled against her Riley could feel her small bump. Finally plucking up the courage to ask the question that had been playing in her mind ever since Emily told her Riley dreading the answer asked "who's the father?" She felt Emily stiffen against her before she slightly relaxed and said "Eldon." It was one word that explained everything. Riley now realised why her sister was so upset. Eldon was happily with Michelle and telling him this now would lead to huge problems for A troupe.

Letting her body relax Emily finally allowed the drowsiness to overtake her and she feel into a deep sleep. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad? Maybe she wouldn't have to tell Eldon? Maybe she was capable of being a single parent?

Rikey felt her sister fall asleep and felt a sense of relief. What had Emily done to deserve this? Why had this got to happen to her? Emily now had another bunch of shit to deal with in top of everything else. Emily had just got her life sorted and now this. Soon - in five months to be precise she would be a mum. And she would still have to balance things like the studio and school on top of looking after her baby.

Riley dreaded what would happen when Emily told their parents. Their mom would be OK with it but her dad would t be. He was a rich banker that worked in the city. Emily and Riley barely saw him and when they did he was always busy. It would damage his reputation of it got out that his sixteen year old daughter was pregnant. Emily would almost be forced into having an abortion and even though Emily hadn't planned this baby Riley knew that deep down she cared about it.

 _The next morning!_

Emily woke up to a feeling of nausea. Rolling over she saw the time of the clock was 5.14 nowhere near the time they had to be up for. Suddenly her stomach curdled and she clambered out of bed and ran into Riley's en suite. Bending over the toilet bowl she threw up the contents of her stomach.

Riley heard retching and spluttering coming from the bathroom and she groaned remembering the events of last night. Crawling out of bed she stumbled over to the ensuite to see her sister with her head over the toilet.

Riley felt so helpless as all she could do was rub her sisters back and mutter words of comfort. When Emily had finished Riley put an arm around her shoulder and led her back into the bedroom where they snuggled under the covers. Riley drifted off to sleep and Emily lay there enjoying the warm feeling of her comforting arms. They awoke to the alarm going off. It was time to face the music.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm writimg this and I know many people don't like Emdon but please stick with me because I hope this story will be good pretty please R &R**

Emily and Riley crept downstairs and Riley waited outside as Emily went into the kitchen where their mom was. Emily went over and sat on the table. Speaking the words she dreaded was hard but it had to be done "Mom I have something to tell you." Her mother turned to look at her and eventually she said "You're pregnant aren't you." Emily was shocked. How did she know?

Deciding these questions didn't matter Emily allowed her mom to pull her into a hug. "I guessed" her mom admitted "I was just waiting for you to tell me." Emiky was terrified. Did this mean her dad knew? As if reading her mind her mom said "Domt worry I'll have a word with you're dad tonight and we can talk then."

Emily nodded hugging her mom tighter. Mom smiled "oh and Emily. Please tell Kate today because even though you can dance I don't want you doing anything top crazy." Agreeing with her mom Emily grabbed her dance bag and hurried out the door with Riley in pursuit.

They spent the taxi ride to the studio in silence each girl thinking her own thoughts. Riley was thinking about how people would react to Emily's pregnancy. She felt sorry for her sister. Everyone at the studio had only just started liking her and now because Michelle was so popular everything would be messed up. Everyone would blame Emily for this and they might even say she did it on purpose to break Eldon and Michelle up.

Emily was thinking about how she was going to tell Kate and what Kate's reaction was going to be. She wondered whether Kate would kick her out

of the next step when she heard? It was early. Too early. Nobody bar Kate and Phoebe would be at the studio this early. As the taxi halted and they climbed out Riley gave her sister a supportive smile.

When they arrived Kate looked over at them and smiled. Emily dreaded what she had to tell her. She didn't know how Kate was going to react. Emily walked into Kate's office and Kate looked up from her stack of paperwork "ah Emily what can I do for you." Emily felt the tears begin to well up in her eyes. Deciding she better tell Kate what she needed to know before she was an emotional wreck she blurted out "I'm pregnant."

She watched the shocked look on Kate's face turn from shock to pity. Without saying anything she stepped forwards and gave the sobbing girl a hug. When she had finished Emily backed out of the office and hurried over to Riley.

The tear tracks were easy enough to cover up with makeup and a baggy top hid her tiny bump. But little did Emily know that her secret was about to be uncovered.

 **Sorry for the short and very bad update but it seemed an appropriate** **place to leave it please R &R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes feel free to shoot the writer - I know this is an unacceptable time to be updating but life sorta took over and by the time I could finally get back into fanfiction again I sorta wanted to focus on my NCIS stories and also I Havnt had much inspiration lately! Season 4 hasn't even been released yet in Ireland and I'm pissed. Anyway ALEXANDRAS COMING BACK TO TNS AND OMG OM CRAZY EXCITED! Seriously I saw a snapchat of her on set at like 3am and went running all over my room screaming my head off! I have a bunch of ideas in my head for when she comes back and I would love her to come back with a child but that's obvi not gonna happen because tns is kinda meant for younger kids and you couldn't cover more adulty things! Anyway enjoy and** this **will probably be short but I seem to have constant writers block at the moment!**

Emily say on her bed with her five month bump in front of her. She wondered how much longer she could keep it a secret. People were already beggining to notice Taft she was only doing simple moves and that she was wearing baggy clothes. It was going to be even harder to cover it up the bigger she got.

At the moment sh was wearing a clingy black vest top that did nothing to hide her bump. She was planning to pull on a baggy top and then her and Riley had decided to go shopping for baby things.

That hadn't bought anything so far as if buying things for the baby made it real. But now the reality had settled in. In four months Emily would have a Tony baby to look after. They had already sorted out childcare. A few months after having the baby Emily would go back to dance and her mom had already offered to babysit.

Emily had known it wouldn't be this easy. The morning sickness had passed but now she was only just forcing herself to remain calm. At home it wasn't much of an issue but at the studio her hormones seemed to constantly make her over emotional. She had only just got people to like her again and she didn't her pregnancy that to ruin that.

They would say she got pregnant on purpose to get Eldon back and cause drama. The reality was that the condom broke.

Emily pushed the negative thoughts out of her head as she started to apply the eyeliner. Out of experience she knew it was better to apply the makeup before she put on her top so she was still in her back clingy vest.

Her plans for today were simple. Go to Mothercare and pick out anything a baby might need. Well those were her plans. They would have gone smoothly too if it wasn't for James.

James always came round to see Riley and today was no different. Their plan had been simple. Emily would stay in her room while Riley talked to him for ten minutes before making an excuse and getting him to go home.

Now the thing that spoiled their plans was that James always seemed to go into the wrong room in their house. He had even barged in on their father getting dressed once.

As bad luck had it James decided to barge into Emily's room today. Emily was still in her black vest top and James had one look at her bump shock showing in his face and then turned and bolted.

Emily could hear him tearing down the stairs and then heard the door slam. She buried her face in her hands in embarrassment. How could she be so stupid. Now James would know about her pregnancy and if she was lucky - even if he decided not to tell she would still get stared at by him.

It wasn't going to be fun!

Pushing this out of her mind Emily pulled on her top as Riley came into her room "Was that James I heard?"

Emily decided not to worry her sister anymore "Yeah he got a phone call and he had to go."

Riley didn't look like she believed her but seemed to accept the answer and turned to leave the room "Cmon Em lets shop till we drop."

 **Yes very short but I need to write a chapter for another story. Oh and don't be surprised if it's another couple months before I update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So u actually wanted to write this and I swore Taft it had to be kinda long but I'm not sure if it's gonna be or not. I'm also not sure when this is gonna be uploaded because of life so yeah hopefully I didn't leave it too long.**

Emily and Riley entered Mothercare. Their Mom had given them $1500 to spend on baby stuff. They were planning on buying it today and getting it delivered to the house. The spare room was **now** being turned into a nursery.

Enetring the shop the two girls made the unanimous decision to pick out a pram first. Emily and Riley headed straight for the buggy aisle and stopped in awe when they got there.

There were so many prams all on display. How were they meant to pick just one. With a sigh her and Riley began to work their way up the aisles.

Finally Emily called Riley over to look at a pram. It was red and it would face whoever was pushing it. It also came with a baby bag that could be hung over the handlebars. The top bit could also clip out to provide a car seat. It was perfect.

"I like this one." Riley said voicing her thoughts "Do you wanna get it?"

"Yeah it's cute" Emily smiled "Let's get it." She took down the number from the card she had been given when she entered. "Right lets go get a cot now."

The two girls entered the cot aisle together. They had began to get a little bit more confident about spending large amounts of money.

Emilys twenty week scan was tommorow but she had decided not to find out the gender so they had to buy things that would suit both genders.

The cot they found was really pretty. It was a sledge cot with drawers underneath to store things in. It also came with a little mattress.

To save money Emily and Rikey had decided to paint up their old nursery furniture to match the cot they chose. That me at that now that only had to buy clothes and things and a few bigger things such as a Moses basket and some other essential things

After half an hour the girls finally had all of the bigger things they would neeld. The Moses basket they had chosen was made of wicker and lined with yellow cloth.

They had decided they were going to arrange to have the big things delivered and then go buy clothes.

Emily stepped away from customer services sighing with relief. Getting the things paid for and arranging the delivery had been surprisingly easy. With this in mind she grabbed a smaller trolley and with Riley in tow headed to the clothes aisle.

"Em look at this" Riley said holding up a teddy. It was a Jenny Giraffe the sort you got in Mamas And Papas (Do they have these in Canada?)

Emily groaned. She had sworn she wouldn't be tempted by any cute characters but now the thought of a Jenny themed nursery seemed irresistibly cute.

"Put it in" she sighed. Now that she was buying the teddy she may as well go all out and but Jenny themed everything.

Rolling her eyes she began to gather Jenny themed curtains, quilts, measure charts, changing mate, blankets, bottles, measure chart, wallpaper and even rugs.

It was then that she turned to look at Riley. Riley had managed to find some rally cute beanbags.

Mir was then Emily realised that if they kept buying stuff they wouldn't have any money keft to go and get food in the cafe.

She called Riley to come follow her. They paid for the accessories and arranged for them to collect them when their mom was here for them.

After this they decided to head to the cafe. They had only just sat down when they checked their phones. Emily inwardly groaned. The messages all seemed to contain the subject of her pregnancy. Most people had asked was she pregnant but a few were asking details already. These were the people that had believed James straight away.

Emily ran her eyes down her message list. There was plenty of messages. But there was none from the person she wanted to speak to. There was none from Eldon.

The message that wasn't slightly shocked was from Stephanie who of course already knew. She was just warning her that everyone had found out she was pregnant somehow.

Across the table Riley raised her eyebrows at Emily wanting an explanation. Emily didn't wan to complicate things beetween Riley and her boyfriend but Riley would find out anyway so with regret she began telling her.

When she had finished Riley was fuming. "I am going to murder him." she said through gritted teeth.

Emily smiled. It was nice to see her sister so loyal but Emily knew she had to fix things. "Look Riley there's no point in fighting with him. He really did me a favour. Everyone was going to find out anyway."

Riley looked reluctant to forgive James but accepted Emily's reasoning. "So how are you planning on dealing with this tommorow."

Emily wondered how to break it to her sister. "Actually I'm not."

Riley looked puzzled "What do you mean?"

"I'm not going back to the studio" Emily explained "Well not until I've had the baby."

Riley looked pensive. "It'll be weird at the studio without you."

Emily giggled "I'll still be at home you know."

Just then Emily got another text. She looked at her phone expecting it to be from someone at the studio buy it was from her mom telling her she was outside "Cmon" she smiled at Riley "Let's go decorate a nursery."

Riley giggled dabbing a bit of paint on Emily. They were e out in the back garden later that day painting the furniture. At first it had started out just painting but now it had turned into a paint fight. Stephanie had came over to help. At the moment they w re mainly engrossed in fighting while Stephanie painted a shelf set.

Emily laughed. Stephanie didn't realise how funny she looked with her tongue stick out for precision.

Sneaking up behind her Emily painted a long white streak in her hair. Stephanie's hands flew to her hair. Letting a grin spread over her face she reached out her paintbrush and painted Emilys nose.

It was the first time Emily realised since she had found out she was pregnant Taft she was truly happy

 **Crappy ending but yah know. So I've decided I'm not going to update until I get 15 reviews! Anyway I have nothing to say so ok!**


End file.
